


Power's Off

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy comes back to the warehouse after accidentally knocking out the power thinking Jason would have fixed it by now, Jason's a bit tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power's Off

**Author's Note:**

> I think i tagged everything.... Anyways this is un-beta'd trash, so have fun I guess :)

 

Roy had gotten back to the warehouse far earlier than he’d expected, the supply run had gone well and he’d gotten everything he needed to finish up his newest invention. Much to Jason’s dismay he was upgrading his electro-magnetic pulse arrows and had managed to knock out the power in the warehouse not just once but three times now. The power was still out in the warehouse he found trying to flick a light switch and sighing as nothing happened. He’d called it quits and went to go pick up more wiring when he decided working by candle light was pretty counterproductive but that had been two hours ago. Jason should have had the power back on by now, maybe he’d gone out as well.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket keying in the passcode and flipping through the apps until he found the flashlight. If he was going to put away the wiring he bought, he didn’t want to trip over any of the junk lying around the workroom. If he could manage to find it, the breaker box was down there too he could try and get the power back on. For as good as he was with making and fixing things Jason had got the power back the past two times (though he had resorted to punching the breaker box the first time so it didn’t really count in Roy’s opinion). He tripped over a cast aside welding mask throwing a hand out to catch himself conveniently running right in to the breaker box, and inconveniently knocking it off of the wall entirely. Well shit. Looks like the power won’t be back on anytime soon.

He stepped over the welding mask turning his flashlight so he could find his way out of the work room without further incident. Maybe Jason was back and maybe he knew where they kept the candles, or if they had any. Sitting around in the dark all night wasn’t particularly appealing. Getting back to the living room he saw Jason’s leather jacket discarded over the back of the couch, he must have missed it earlier.

“Jaybird! Dude where are you? I fucked up, you’re gonna have to come help me fix the breaker again.” He called through the apartment making his way back towards Jason’s room. Really nothing was all that important, it’s not like they could get much of anything done without the power on. “C’mon I know you’re here, really you gotta help me fix this.” Still nothing.

He shoved the door to Jason’s room open intent on dragging Jason down to the workroom and stopped in the doorway. Well that solved the mystery of where all the candles were. They were on every flat surface in the room giving off a soft yellow glow illuminating something he thought he’d never be lucky enough to see. Jason Todd naked on his bed, hands tied behind his back. He froze in the doorway staring. Pretty much his wet dreams come to life. This couldn’t be real, he must have tripped and hit his head or something cause there was no way he’d ever get this lucky.

“Looks good like that doesn’t he.” Roy nearly jumped out of skin, Tim drake was standing next to him doing the sneaky bat thing, he hadn’t even noticed him.

“I, uh, ya, um he does. I didn’t mean to interrupt or whatever. I’ll just leave??”

“Is that a question Roy or not? Why don’t you stay for a bit.” The look on Tim’s face was devilish at best. Roy swallowed, not sure what he was getting into but whatever it was it should be good.

Tim crossed over to the armchair facing the bed sitting down. Roy had never noticed how utterly in control Tim felt until now and it was a bit scary. He was so calm and knew exactly what he wanted, and more importantly how to get it. A soft moan brought his attention back to Jason on the bed. He turned his gaze back to Jason and took the time to really look. His skin was marked up with so many scars muscles straining a bit trying to pull his hands free from behind his back, his eyes were half-lidded glazed over with need, cock hard and erect. Roy could feel his jeans getting too tight for comfort and wondered how long Tim had had Jason tied up like this.

“Jason do you want me to stay? I can leave if you want?” He had to make sure.

“Jason, you can answer him. Remember you can talk when asked a question.” At that Roy raised a questioning eyebrow at Tim. Tim shrugged, “I wouldn’t be doing this if Jason didn’t want to Roy, he likes it.”

“I want Roy to stay.” Jason mumbled.

“There’s your answer Harper. Now I think you’re wearing to many clothes for this, right Jason?” Jason nodded mutely. And Roy shook his head in amazement dragging his shirt over his head.

“And what about you Tim? Don’t think you have too many clothes on?” Roy countered. Tim laughed and made no move to divest himself of clothing.

“Nope, that’s not how this works Roy. I like to watch.” Roy sucked in breath, that was hot. Roy stepped out of his pants and boxers, tossing them aside by his shirt. “Wow Roy. Maybe you’ll let me tie you up sometime too, I see why Jason likes working with you.” Roy hadn’t blushed in ages but he did now. Who knew Jason’s brother was so damn kinky.

“So uh what do you want me to do?” Roy knew what he wanted to do, everything, but he suspected Tim had something in mind and this was Tim’s show. Suspicions confirmed.

“You’re going to put this in him,” Tim held out a remote control wireless vibrating bullet and lube, “and Jason’s going to suck you off.”

Roy grabbed the lube and bullet vibrator, Tim kept the remote. He approached the bed slowly letting Jason watch him as he sat down next to where Jason was kneeling setting the lube and vibrator next to him. He leaned forward, pulling Jason’s head to his, and kissed him slow and gentle tangling their tongues together. Jason was entirely pliant in his hands, so different than he usually was, it almost felt like he was breakable. He pulled back from the kiss and brushed the hair off of Jason’s face letting his hand trail down his check that was already a bit damp from sweat. He let his hand continue to trail down, tracing Jason’s collar bone and stopping to rub over both his nipples then continuing down stroking his stomach. Just before he got to Jason’s cock, Tim stopped him. “Don’t touch him. He can wait.” Jason’s whole body shuddered at Tim’s voice and Roy looked over his shoulder at Tim who had his hand at the front of his jeans palming himself slowly.

Roy moved and leaned back against the headboard drawing Jason closer and shoving him so he toppled forward across Roy’s lap unable to do anything with his hands tied. Roy ran his hands over Jason’s ass, it was perfectly round and Jason pushed up into his hands trying to get more of Roy’s touch. He spread Jason and ran one of his fingers around his hole, Jason couldn’t stop the whimper that slipped form his lips again trying to push up against Roy’s hand but without his hands he didn’t have much leverage. Roy reached for the lube, popped the cap off and drizzled a liberal amount over one of his fingers, popped the cap back on and set it aside. Carefully he eased that finger into Jason, going slowly. He was surprised how easily Jason opened for him with such little foreplay but then realized Jason had probably been ready for a while, Tim had him worked up before Roy walked in. He picked up the pace and angled his finger so he could hit Jason’s prostate with every thrust and had Jason squirming in his lap with just a few thrusts. Jason was panting and gasping, “Tim is he allowed to cum?”

“Not until you do.” Tim replied. “If I were you I’d get that vibrator in him.”

Roy grabbed the vibrator and the lube next to him on the bed and slicked the vibrator up. Pulling his finger out of Jason, he whined again, louder this time at the loss. “Shh, you’re alright.” Roy murmured stroking the back of Jason’s neck. He rubbed the vibrator against Jason’s hole sliding it back and forth a couple times before pushing it in, guiding it so it was against Jason’s prostate. He then shifted Jason between his legs and guided his head down to his groin.

At the first touch of Jason’s lips against Roy’s cock he thought he was going to die, it was that good. He’d entertained fantasies of Jason sucking him off before but they paled in comparison to the real thing. Jason didn’t mess around either, he went right to swallowing the head down without any preamble. Roy heard a small click and then a buzz, Jason making a muffled groan around his cock as Tim turned on the vibrator. He looked over to Tim who now had his own cock out, lazily stroking and watching them intently. He watched Tim until Jason leaned his head in and took Roy all the ways into his mouth, Roy gasped and fisted one hand in the sheets, the other tangled in Jason’s hair. He heard another click of the remote, Tim rewarding Jason with a higher setting on the vibrator.

He wasn’t going to last much longer and he’d given up on being quiet an almost constant string of moans and cries coming out of him in contrast to Tim who was absolutely silent in the chair, but must pretty close as well. He felt Jason suck a bit harder and lick the tip of his cock on the net bob his head and Roy lost it, yelling Jason’s name and tugging on his hair. He pulled Jason’s mouth off of his cock and most of his cum ended up on Jason’s face.

Roy slumped back against the headboard entirely spent, Tim was standing at the side of the bed pulling Jason away from him and thrusting into Jason’s mouth having removed his clothes without Roy noticing. Roy now understood the appeal in watching. Tim was using Jason, fucking his mouth roughly, both hands in Jason’s hair to keep him still. The vibrator was turned all the ways up; Roy could hear it’s buzzing over the noise of Tim panting. When Tim came he pulled back just like Roy had and painted Jason’s face with more cum. Jason still hadn’t come yet his head hanging down hands fisted at his sides Tim still standing over him. Tim reached his hand down tilting Jason’s face up to look at him. “Jason, would you like to come?” Jason swallowed and nodded. “Jason you need to use your words.”

“Yes.” Jason’s voice was wrecked he sounded broken and so needy. Tim smiled gently and slid his hand from under Jason’s chin down to his neck curling his fingers around and applying slight pressure. Roy watched, forgetting about being totally blissed out. Tim brought his hand down to Jason’s cock which was leaking precum and gripped it firmly tightening his grip on Jason’s neck as he did it. He finished Jason off on three strokes tightening his grip on Jason’s throat with each one. When Jason climaxed it was with a wordless shout, his body tensing and then going entirely boneless Tim catching him as he slumped forward turning off the vibrator. “Roy take the vibrator out of him and untie his hands. Do it slow.” Roy listened to Tim moving deliberately but slow as Tim held Jason against his chest whispering how good he was stroking his hair and face. Roy set aside the vibrator and the rope that had been used to tie Jason’s hands and moved over in the bed so there was room. “Jason.” Tim waited for Jason to meet his gaze before he continued, “Roy’s going to hold you while I get a towel to clean you up, is that okay?” Jason nodded and Tim slid Jason into Roy’s waiting arms.

Roy collected Jason against his chest, tucking Jason’s head under his chin and began to run his hand up and down his back. “Are you alright Jaybird?” Jason nodded slowly.

“I’m fine, you probably think I’m a total freak now though, right?” Jason’s voice came out hoarse and muffled.

“No Jay, I don’t. That was beautiful, lucky I got to be here for it. You were so good.” Roy kissed the top of his head and kept murmuring praise and reassurance to Jason. By the time Tim got back with a damp washcloth and glass of water for Jason, Jason had fallen asleep, a little smile curling his lips.


End file.
